My Journey in the Magical World of Naruto
by deepaghosh8961
Summary: Three people were renicarnated in the world of Naruto with their previous life memories. Each were given a power or perk they wished. It is the journey of a gamer with peculiar red hair , a serious senju , a boy with a powerful bloodline. They have contrasting ideals and views on life. What will the outcome of this changes on Elemental Nations ?
1. chapter 1

**The End is the Beginning of Everything**

I do not own naruto but thanks for reading my first story . I know that it will not be good enough but still i will try my hardest. There will be some technical error because of the instrument.

Italic for thoughts and bold for texts in gamer system.

Chapter 1

It started again, me getting bored. As the teacher of this period was absent the students were shouting in the classroom. With nothing to do and no one to talk to I really wished that I had not come to school today, it's not that i don't have any friends,I just don't know how to talk when they are talking about meaningless things.

Truely, I feel alone even with my friends and family.When the last period ended everyone was rushing to go home, I was the last one to leave the school.Reaching the main road I waited more than needed to cross it.Suddenly I saw one of my friends, rushing to cross the road, did not notice a truck coming towards her and next thing I know, I was getting crushed by the truck after getting her out of its way and felt like leaving the world of living.

I did not even hear the people shouting around me, too busy thinking about my parents' grief when they would hear their sixteen-year-old child died but still I accpected my death and knew they would too.

After a while, when I came out of thoughts I noticed there was only darkness surrounding me even though I cannot feel body but I did not start panicking as I never believed in heaven or hell,but still after some time I started getting bored and when my boredom reached its highest peak a light came and suddenly I was sitting in a chair.

I was so startled that I started screaming at top of my lungs after getting my body back and then there was a calm voice but with authority in it said, "Calm down."I would have calm down but instead I cried out in suprise finally noticing the man in front of me.

After I was calm down I regarded him keenly and asked him who he was and where I was.The man, who had british features with blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing black coat-pant and white shirt,replied, "I am God but you can call by any name you want.

This place is called limbo where the souls can decide by themselves where to go next." _Huhhuh! God for real ? I am not dreaming am I ?_ I thought. "Yes, God for real." what the heck! he can read my thoughts. After thinking about the situation deeply for some time I came to the conclusion that he was saying the turth but it was still making me curious for what I was summoned here.

Probably hearing my thoughts he explained, "Actually I summoned you here for a personal reason.You see, I am getting bored after working continously for millions of years, so I have decided to have some fun. I have resolved to send you in the world of ninjas, The Elemental Nations and.." "The Elemental nations is entirely fictional.", I informed him seriously.

"Is it ? but do you know that a fiction of one world is reality of another." I grew silent and said, "Though it would be really interesting to go there but it is too dangerous. I am sure I cannot survive there much long." "While it's true, but I have a solution for that.I can give you any kind of power metioned in fictions if it is not too much suspicious to ninjas , as you know if the power is too much overpowered from the start and is revealed then your life would likely end at the start."

" Hmmmm... Can I have the gamer power?" , I said in excitement. "It's possible if you keep the power a secret.", he said with interest in his eyes. "Cool, its settled then...wait what I am getting in return ?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Besides giving you second chance at life

without erasing your memories of previous life , you can get the things you always wanted." "What I always wanted ?", I questioned in confusion. When he said nothing , I admited defeat and said, " Fine, fine, now what?" "Now is time for your departure.", he stated. Before darkness took over my sight I heard him say, " Oh! I forgot to tell you that there will be two other persons joining in your adventure and they are sent by two other god."

Ping!

Just as suddenly darkness took over my sight, light came along with a weird noise. When I opened my eyes I saw gray box with blue writing in wonder and like the first time there is nothing around me.

 **New Game**

 **Menu {locked}**

 **Settings**

 **Store** **{locked}**

 **Help** **{locked}**

I clicked settings and there was many optoins.I turned on auto loot and set the difficulty to normal. After I finished , there showed up another box.

 **Choose your village**

 **Choose your timeline**

 **Choose your status**

I chose konoha during naruto's generation, choosing my status orphan. Then a different box showed up .

 **Perk points -** **5**

 **Perks**

 **{You can not choose more than two bloodline. Bloodlines can not be chosen second time.}**

 **Senju - 2 VIT 2 INT I WIS per level**

 *** 100 CP** **per level**

 *** senjutsu chakra** **{PP - 2}**

 **Uchiha - 2 DEX 2 AGI 1 INT** **per level**

 *** 50% EXP to bukijutsu**

 *** Sharingan** **{PP - 2}**

 **Hyuga - 2 AGI 2 CC 1 DEX** **per level**

 ***byakugan**

 *** gentle fist style {PP - 2}**

 **Uzumaki -** **5 VIT per level**

 *** 500 CP** **level**

 *** 50% to fuinjutsu {PP - 2}**

 **Yamanaka - 1 INT 1 AGI 1 DEX per level**

 *** mind related techniques {PP - 1}**

 **Nara - 3 INT per level**

 *** shadow manipulating techniqes {PP -1}**

 **Akimichi - 2 STR 1 VIT per level**

 *** manipulating body size and weight**

 **{PP -1}**

 **Inuzuka - 2 AGI 1 VIT per level**

 *** ninken partner {PP - 1}**

 **Aburame - 2 INT 1 AGI per level**

 *** colony of special insects {PP - 1}**

 **Sarutobi - 2 AGI 1 INT per level**

 *** 100% EXP to fire jutsu {PP - 1}**

 **Clanless - I INT I DEX 1 CC per level**

 *** 50% EXP to genjutsu {PP - 1}**

 **Chakra sensor - activation of chakra sensing skill. {PP - 1}**

 **Taijustsu lover - 50% EXP to taijutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Genjutsu lover - 50% EXP to genjutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Ninjutsu lover - 50% EXP to ninjutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Swordsman - 50% EXP to kenjutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Weapon lover - 50% EXP to bukijutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Future medic nin - 50% EXP to iryo jutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Fuinjutsu lover - 50% EXP to fuinjutsu**

 **{PP - 1}**

 **Book Smart - 2 INT 1 WIS per level** **{PP-1}**

 **Killer - you will no problem with killing. 50% EXP for each killing. {PP-1}**

 **Warrior Eyes - Special eyes with the ability like sharingan with some differences , both with chakra and mana .** **{PP -2}**

 **Scorch Release - can combine fire and wind release. {PP-2}**

 **Lava Release - can combine fire and earth release. {PP-2}**

 **Ice Release - can combine water and wind release. {PP-2}**

 **Boil release - can combine water and fire release. {PP-2}**

 **Swift Release - can combine lighting and wind release. {PP-2}**

 **{locked}**

 **{locked}**

 **{locked}**

 **{locked}...**

The rest were locked. _Hmmm.. let's see.. uchiha is too dangerous , I am not really in interested in senju, byakugan and gentle fist are nice but hyuga is too formal for_ me _and uzumaki is good with chakra bonus and extra fuinjutsu exp, the rest of the clan are too troublesome._ So I clicked Uzumaki and chakra sensor from the perks as sensing chakra is really helpful.Though the release bloodlines were really very enticing I decided to choose something unorthodox. Thus I selected the warrior eyes.

 **Are you sure ?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I clicked yes and once again darkness clouded my vision.

Ping!

When I wake up again I heard a noise and saw a grey box and it took me a while to understand that my previous experience was not a dream.

 **You have awoken. HP 100% regen and CP 100% regen.**

 **Tutorial start (Quest)**

 **Choose your name**

 _Hmm... shirogami, shirogami uzumaki sounds well._

 **Say or think menu**

AsI followed the instruction by thinking menu, another list showed up.

 **Status**

 **Stats**

 **Perks**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Quests**

 **Say or think** **status**

After I thought it another box showed up.

 **Status**

 **Name : Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Age : 4**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Clan : Uzumaki (orphan)**

 **Level - 1 EXP - (0/100)**

 **Shirogami uzumaki is orphan in hidden** **village in leaves** **. His mother, a uzumaki, fled during Uzushiogakure attack with Kushina uzumaki and later became a ninja of hidden village in leaves.His father's status is unknown.**

 **Say or think stats**

I thought stats in my mind.

 **Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Level - 1 , EXP - (0/300)**

 **HP - 50**

 **CP -** **50** **(locked)**

 **MP - 25**

 **STR - 0**

 **VIT - 0**

 **AGI - 0**

 **DEX - 0**

 **INT -** **0**

 **WIS - 0**

 **CHA - 0**

 **CC - 0**

 **LUC - 0**

 **SP - 20**

 **PP - 0**

 **CONTROL - 0%**

 **Money - 0 Ryo**

 **Allocate the stats points** **. {Stats can be increased by doing certain things like strength can be gained by weight lifting, agility can be gained by running, vigility by** **hard work, dexterity by swift movement, intelligence by studying, wisdom by making right choice, chakra by exhausting chakra reserves, charka control by doing various chakra control techniques and luck by being lucky.}**

After distributing the stats points the stats were this.

 **HP -** **60**

 **CP -** **150** **(locked)**

 **MP -** **3** **5**

 **STR** **\- 1**

 **VIT** **\- 1**

 **AGI** **\- 1**

 **DEX** **\- 1**

 **INT** **1**

 **WIS** **\- 1**

 **CHA** **\- 10**

 **CC** **\- 2**

 **LUC** **\- 2**

 **SP** **\- 0**

 **PP** **\- 0**

 **CONTROL** **\- 0%**

 **Money** **\- 0** **Ryo**

 **Say** **or think** **per** **ks**

 _Perks_

 **Gamer** **mind - Unaffected by genjutsu and mind control. Have a calm mind during fighting. Do not need rest or sleep.**

 **Gamer** **body -** **HP ,CP and MP will be fully recovered after sleeping and the injures will be fully cured. Even serious injuries like internal or external organs missing wil be fully restored. Do not need food and water or slee** **p.**

 **Uzumaki - 5 VIT per level**

 *** 500 CP per level.**

 *** 50% EXP to fuinjutsu.**

 **Chakra Sensor - Activation of chakra sensing skill.**

 **Warrior Eyes - Special eyes with abilites like sharingan with some differences , both with chakra and mana.**

 **{Perk points will be given every five levels.}**

 **Say or think skills**

 _Skills_

 **Observe : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Show name , level up to 20 level higher than you.** **Cost - 5 MP.**

 **Japanese : Level** **MAX**

 **Can speak and read Japenese fluently.**

 **ID create : Level 1** **(EXP-0%)**

 **Empty ID**

 **Create a dimension for your own use.** **Cost- 100 MP.**

 **ID exit : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Depart from the artificial dimension.** **Cost- 0 MP.**

 **Chakra sensing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Sense chakra 20 meter around you.**

 **Cost -** **10 CP per minute.**

 **Warrior Eyes : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Incredible clarity of perception. Cost - 100 CP per minute.**

Skill can be gained by trying to learn the skill or by absorbing the skill.}

 **Say or think inventory**

As I thought inventory a large box, which is divided in many squares, showed up.

 **{Inventory is a unlimited space where gamer can store anthing without its rotting.}**

 **Say or thi** **nk quests**

 **Tutorial start**

 **Objectives - Finish the tutorial.**

 **Reward - 50 EXP**

After completing the quest another box showed up which showed I have gained 50 EXP and then it showed the following.

 **50 EXP**

 **Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Level - 1 , EXP - (50/300)**

 **Now lets start your journey.**

After that I examined my surroundings and noticed that it was an old room with no furnitures.There was only mats to sleep without anyone present, for which I am relieved. As I was about to use observe to get further information about the room a voice called out loudly , "Breakfast is ready." To gather more information I exited the room and came to a hallway where many children were sitting. I sat in a table in the corner to avoid people. After finishing my breakfast I learned that I was in orphanage by using observe.

 **Kimiko , Caretaker of the** **orphanage**

 **Leve** **l - 9**

All the children after having breakfast left to their groups or to do their things. Sadly I was left alone, but it's not like I want to friends with them, just that in my previous life I felt alone but here I was truly alone. I was truely terrified to say _least. No! no! now it is not time to feel terrified. First I have to make a plan to survive here._ _But before I want to explore the orphanage._ Finally calming down I started to explore the orphanage, there was a hallway, a kitchen, ten rooms for children, two bathroom section with shower for male and female. Exiting the orphanage I saw the large ground infront of the orphanage. I decided to sit under a large tree far away from groups of kids.

 _1- I have to level up my skills especially chakra sensing and observe as they are very important._

 _2- Keep a low profile._

 _3- Increase my stats as they are too low._

 _4- Go to library to get a book on chakra and unlock my chakra._

As I finished making my plans there was a box with weird noise startled me out of it.

Ping!

 **First step (Quest)**

 **Objectives -**

 **#1 Level up observe and chakra sensing to level 10.**

 **#2 Increase all stats to 10 .**

 **#3 Get a book on chakra from library and unlock your chakra.**

 **#4 Keep a low profile.**

 **Reward -**

 **#1 100 EXP for each objective.**

 **#2 1 random skill, D rank**

 **Failure - nothing**

I became really exicted with this prospect, I mean who wouldn't be ? to have gamer power in naruto world is like getting double superpower. Though it doesn't mean I am invincible. First I started to use observe on anything I can see till my MP lasted.

 _Observe_

 **A Common Tree**

 _Observe_

 **Orphanage of Konoha**

 _Observe_

 **A Common Tree**

 _Observe_

 **Hiroki , Orphan**

 **Level 1**

 _Observe_

 **A Common Tree**

 _Observe_

 **Kasumi , Orphan**

 **Level - 1**

 _Observe_

 **Hisoka , Another Caretaker**

 **Level -** **6**

 _Observe skill_

 **Obeserve : Level 1 (EXP-70%)**

 **Show name and level up to 20 level higher than you. Cost-5 MP.**

Well that means I have to use observe 143 times to take it to level 10. I cannot use chakra sensing as my chakra is locked. Doing physical training openly is too suspicious , so I decided to do the next best thing...to play of course. Now I know what you people are thinking

that playing with kids is waste of time, but during playing I can run which is physical exercise with the bonas of keeping a low profile. With that plan in my mind I approached one of the kids and acted like a excited kid , " Hey , can I play with you? " The kid who looks about 5 year old replied , " Sure." I played with my all might trying to completely exhaust my body. After much running for couple of hours with the kids completely exhausted I took a look at notifications that appeared during my playing.

 **2 AGI**

 **2 DEX**

 **2 VIT**

Look like it worth it. Oh looks it's time for lunch as the two caretakers Kimiko and Hisoka were telling the kids to go to take a bath and come to dining hall.As I was finished taking the shower I noticed a mirror in the bathroom. With nervous steps I stepped in front of the mirror and my eyes widened upon seeing my reflection. In front of me stood a cute looking boy with pale skin and uzumaki's infamous most peculiar red hair. But the most shocking feature is the eyes , the shade of eyes is not gray but a breathtaking silver. Really my appreance changed drastically from top to bottom.After observing my reflection for few more seconds I stepped out of the bathroom.I entered the dining hall and ate my lunch. When I was going back I decided to ask the caretaker for a book.

But it was only a children's book , guess can't do anthing about it. I went to mat and started to read the book till everyone went to sleep. Now I can train without anyone noticing.

 **1 WIS**

 **1 INT**

As my chakra is locked I decided to do push ups. After doing push ups for couple of hours I started to do pull ups after taking a hour rest. It was probably five in the morning when I stopped to see the results.

 **5 VIT**

 **5 STR**

Happy to see the results I decided to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Training and Making My First Friend**

I do not own Naruto. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the critics as its my first story.

I am really sorry for my grammartical mistakes. (What is 'mp' ?)

Italics for thoughts and bold for gamer system.

Because of early morning the bathroom would not be crowded. So I decided to take a shower. After that I went outside the orphanage. I started my daily routine by using observe. Then I decided to run to pass some time, as I has nothing better to do.

Running around the village turned out to be good idea as I got 3 AGI with 3 VIT and 3 DEX. I also found out the training grounds , the library and the market.After hanging around the village for approximately two hours I went to the library. In the library there was an old woman sitting in the librarian seat.

I decided to search for a book on charka with some other books using the observe skill. In the end I choose a book on chakra , a book on history of konoha , a book on handling weapons. When I took the books to the librarian it looked like she was really surprised to see a child as young as me to be interested in books.

Leaving the library I went back to the orphange. Suddenly I remembered about the inventory during my way back to orphanage and cursed inside my head for forgetting about it. So I slipped in a shadowed alley where no one would notice me and put the books inside the inventory.

When I reached the orphanage I noticed that there no one outside. I assumed that it was probably time for breakfast ( around 9 am). Inside the dining hall I sat down in a chair to eat my breakfast. After that I decided to go outside to play not to arise suspicions.

I played with the kids and used observe whenever I had enough mana. After playing for couple of hours the caretakers called us for lunch.

 **1 AGI**

 **1 DEX**

 **1 VIT**

After eating lunch I went to my room. Seeing no caretaker near my room I took the book on chakra stealthily from the inventory acting like taking it out from under my shirt and started to read about chakra and how to unlock it .

Ping!

 **Do you want to absorb the skill book and gain the skills meditation and chakra control ?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I selected no. _It looks my concept was right , but unfortunately I did not know the steps. The detailed steps of meditation to unlock chakra was written in the book._

 **1 WIS (for your own theory)**

But unfortunately I cannot unlock chakra right now. So I started to read the book on history of konoha. Though it was not very interesting it gave 2 INT .When I was sure everyone went to sleep I started to follow the steps to meditate like mentioned in the book.

Few minutes passed when I heard the ping .

Ping!

 **You have created a skill.**

 **Meditation : Level- 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Regenerate 10% HP, CP and MP per minute.**

 **Cost- 0 MP.**

Ohh.. now thats a OP skills , in ten minutes 100% HP and CP. Okay, lets begin the final step to unlock my chakra. I activated the meditation skill and begin the process of chakra unlocking.

To unlock chakra you have sense the energy in your gut by meditation. I tried to achieve it for hours and after a long time it happened.

Ping!

 **You have unlocked your chakra.**

 **Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Level 1 , EXP - (50/300)**

 **HP - 170**

 **CP - 150**

 **MP - 65**

 **STR -** **6**

 **VIT - 12**

 **AGI - 7**

 **DEX -** **7**

 **INT -** **4**

 **WIS -** **3**

 **CHA - 10**

 **CC - 2**

 **LUC - 2**

 **SP - 0**

 **PP - 0**

 **CONTROL - 4 %**

 **Money - 0** **Ryo**

Okay unlocking chakra went well. I began to read the latter part of book on chakra.

But to start chakra control traning I need leaves. _Maa...what to do...hmm it is to become stealthy like a real ninja._ I moved as much stealthy as possible and walked out of the room and the orphange. There was not a single soul there.

Taking some leaves from the ground under a tree I went back to my room as stealthy as possible.

 **1 WIS (for a successful plan)**

 **Sneak : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance to go unnoticed up to 20 level higher than you.**

Then I took one of leaves and put it on my forehead. I concentrated chakra on my forehead to stuck the leaf. It stuck for few seconds before falling.

Ping!

 **Leaf Concentration : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 *** Stick 1 leaf using chakra on your forehead.**

 *** 1 CC per level** **.Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

Time to increase my chakra control. I continued to do leaf concentration technique throughout the night. _Looks like one of the advantages of game_ is that the CP and MP regenerate faster than normal.

 **1 WIS** **(for the right theory)**

It was six in the morning when I stopped. After that the results of my hardwork showed up.

 **5 CC**

 **1 CHA**

 **Leaf Concentration : Level 6 (EXP-10%)**

 *** Stick 1 leaf using chakra on your forehead.**

 *** 1 CC per level.Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

After congratulating myself for the success I went to the bathroom. After taking a shower I changed into simple black undervest and black shorts. When my eyes landed on the mirror a boy with medium sized red hair stared back at me.

The hairstyle is similar to Yuichiro Hyakuya from 'owari no seraph'.

As breakfast will not be served for another two hours I went for a run. During my run I used observe whenever I had enough MP.After two hours of running at my highest speed which was really slow compared even to an acedamy student and using observe as much as I could, some notifications showed up.

 **Observe : Level 5 (EXP-30%)**

 **Show name and level up to 20 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP.**

 **2 VIT**

 **3 AGI**

 **3 DEX**

Then I returned to orphanage to eat breakfast. I went to my room and saw that there was no one there. I took out the book on handling weapons and began to read it.

3 hours later,

 **1** **INT**

Getting up after reading I went to eat lunch. Once again I walked back to my room to read the rest of the book on handling weapons. I read for 12 hours straight and finished the book.

 **3 INT**

Ping!

 **You have created three new skills.**

 **Beginner** **Kunai Throwing : Level 1** **(EXP-0%)**

 **2** **0 % chance of hitting the target.**

 **Beginner** **Shuriken Throwing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **2** **0% chance of hittingp the target.**

 **Weapon Maintenance : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **10 DAM more after your weapon hit the target.**

Satisfied with new the skills I begin my chakra control training.Around five in morning I stopped and saw that I had gained another five levels in leaf concentration technique.

 **5 CC**

 **1 CHA**

I repeated yesterday's routine and went for a run. Two hours later I went back to the orphanage.

 **1 VIT**

 **2 AGI**

 **2 DEX**

 **Observe : Level 7 (EXP - 50%)**

 **Show name and level up to 20 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP.**

Returning to the orphanage I walked up to a tree and sat under it.There was very few children around.

Thereafter I closed my eyes and activated the chakra sensing skill.For few minutes I could sense nothing but suddenly I felt a warm sensetion from myself and then around myself. The chakra I sensed was like a fire of candle.

I continued to sense chakra till a voice announced that breakfast is ready.

I walked into the orphanage for breakfast. After that I once again went outside to practice chakra sensing.About three hours later I stopped.

 **Chakra Sensing : Level 5 (EXP-60 %)**

 **Sense chakra 20 meter around you.**

 **Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

After that I went to eat lunch and also started to use obse irve around the dining hall.

 **Observe : Level 8 (EXP-0%)**

 **Shows name and level up to 20 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP.**

I went outside and sat under a tree. Again I started to practice chaka sensing technique. About 5 hours Iater I stood up.

 **Chakra Sensing : Level 11 (EXP-10%)**

 **Sense chakra 50 meter around you.**

 **Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

 **1 CHA**

I walked back inside the orphanage and asked a caretaker for puzzles. I also got a coin from her.

 **Pick Pocketing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **5** **0% chance of success up to 20 level higher than you.**

Then I went to my room and began to solve all the puzzles I got.

 **4** **WIS**

Thereafter I started to use observe on things in my room. When I saw that I did not have any MP left , I activated the meditation skill. After ten minutes when I had 100% MP I again used observe as many times as I could.

 **1** **WIS**

I repeated the proccess many times. After I satisfied with the results I stopped.

 **Observe : Level 10 (EXP-0%)**

 **Show name, level up to 30 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP .**

 **Meditation : Level 3 (EXP-0%)**

 **Regenerate 10% HP , CP and MP per minute.**

I took out the stolen coin and tossed it to bet. With this I could increase LUCK stat.

But unfortunely it was very tedious.Three hours later I stopped.

 **6** **LUC**

Finally eveyone went to sleep. I started doing push ups.

Four hours later~

 **5 STR**

 **3 VIT**

That's enough for now. Lets see , skills were done and unlocking of chakra was done. So the only thing left is increasing stats. Only LUC and INT were still lesser than 10.

So I started to read the rest of the book on chakra. I completed reading the book at 7 a.m.

 **3 INT**

Now time to increase the LUC stat . Two hours later I stopped, earning the LUC points.

 **4 LUC**

It was nine in the morning when my second quest was completed.

 **First Step ****(Quest) {Completed}**

 **Objectives -**

 **#1 Level up observe and chakra sensing skill up to level 10.**

 **#2 Increase all stats to 10.**

 **#3** **Get a book on chakra from the library and unlock your chakra.**

 **#4 Keep a low profile.**

 **Rewards -**

 **#1 100 EXP for each objective.**

 **#2 1 random skill , D rank**

 **400 EXP**

 **The scroll of Body Flicker Technique**

 **(You obtained the scroll of body flicker technique in your inventory.)**

 **Level Up**

 **Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Level 2 , EXP - (1** **50/500)**

 **HP -** **280**

 **CP -** **730**

 **MP -** **160**

 **STR - 11**

 **VIT - 18**

 **AGI - 12**

 **DEX - 12**

 **INT - 11**

 **WIS - 10**

 **CHA - 13**

 **CC - 12**

 **LUC - 12**

 **SP - 5**

 **PP - 0**

 **CONTROL - 24 %**

 **Money - 0 Ryo**

Deciding to save the pionts for later, I went to take a shower before eating breakfast. Today thinking about doing something new , I went to a nearby playground to freshen up. As I entered it , I saw groups of kids were playing with each and other.

The ambience was really very pleasent . The children and adults looked happy. It was a perfect picture. But in reality perfect picture does not exist.

Beacause , soon I saw the missing piece , the person who was being ignored in this beautiful picture.Yes, there sat Naruto Uzumaki in his blond glory in a swing in the corner of the park.

I knew very well about Naruto's horrible childhood. When I had seen it for the first time it almost had brought tears to my eyes. But seeing it in real life only brought hot anger with sympathy for the child.

 _I can't just leave , but if becoming his friend brings too many changes and badly affects the world...no no_ _it doesn't sound right. If interacting with Naruto will cause large problems then the God would not send me here_

 **2 WIS**

With my thoughts resolved I approached the future hero of konoha. As I was approaching him, I noticed that the adults in the park were taking glances at me. Ignoring them I called out to Naruto, "Hey!" "Huh! Are you talking to me ?", said Naruto with clear surprise written on his face.

" Yes", I said , "What's your name ?" He looked very cofused for a second but instead replied with fake cofidence, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage dattebayo." A flower of happiness bloomed in my heart hearing his infamous line. I happily said , "Thats an awesome goal you have there Naruto. I am sure you will be a great hokage."

Hearing my words he was stunned and shocked. After few minutes he managed to gather himself and asked me, "Why are you talking to me?" I answered him easily, "Because I want to be your friend."

He once again was stunned into silence and few minutes later said, "What?"

"Is there a problem ?" "No, it just that nobody wants to be my friend." ,he said in sad tone. "Well, I can be your friend if you want." , I said cheerfully. He blinked and then a huge grin broke out in his face.

He said, "What is your name ?" In return, I also smiled and said , "My name is Shirogami Uzumaki." Hearing my name his eyes widened and he jumped up from the swing. "You are a Uzumaki ?" In reply I only noded.

If it was possible he gained a larger smile than before on his face. But unfortunately that smile disappeared when a man said, "Hey kid, get away from him." I turned with a blank face towards him and asked , "Why?" He approached me and said , "Because he is bad kid and you should avoid him." When I ignored him he shouted angrily, "He is a monster."

"And you are blind." , I deadpanned. The man and Natuto was stunned for a moment. Once again the man shouted and called Naruto names . When I gave no response he angrily stomped away.

I called out to Naruto, "Hey, do you play tag with me ?" "Sure." , he said with a bright smile while wiping away a tear in his eye. Seeing him smiling I also smiled. We played for hours.We stopped only when Naruto felt hungry.

"I am hungry.",he moaned and timidly asked me with hope in his eyes, "Ahh... do want to go with me to Ichiraku Ramen?" "I would love to but sadly I have no money." "Hey! don't about money when you have Naruto Uzumaki with you dattebayo." , he proudly exclaimed.

"But I can't take money from you.", I loudly protested. "You are my friend Shiro. So it's okay." When I protested once again he said, "Fine, you can pay back later." In the end I agreed reluctantly.

"Now lets go to Ichiraku Ramen." , he said with obvious excitement in his voice taking my hand. He dragged me all way to Ichiraku Ramen. The Ichiraku Ramen was quite small and rather simple looking , but seeing it in real life really excited me.

As we entered the ramen stand a voice called out , "Naruto! my favourite customer, whom do you bring with you ?"

The voice turned out to be a middle aged man. He is Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

He beamed , "He is Shirogami, my new friend." "Ohh... then your friend's first bowl is from me." , Teuchi exclaimed cheerfully. I couldn't help but protested against it. "It is alright kiddo." , he said.

After that Naruto and I both ordered miso ramen. As I was going to take my first bite I saw naruto starring expectantly. I ignored it and slowly ate. But Naruto interrupted my blissful moment , "So how was it ?"

I sat quiet for a moment.When his anxiety reached its highest point I replied in a calm tone , "It was very delicious." Hearing my reply he let out a sigh of relief. I started to eat the rest of ramen rather quickly.

 _It's like I can't stop myself. It probably because of my uzumaki genes. But even without that , compared to the food in the orphanage it tastes like haven._ _I can't order more bowls unfortunately._ After Naruto finished his fifth bowl we took our leave. It was probably around 1 a.m. We were roaming around the village while chatting. Naruto asked about my parents and where I lived. After hearing that I lived in a orphanage , he said that he was also a orphan but lived alone in a apartment.

Thereafter he took his leave saying he had to meet his jiji and also that he would meet me in the same park the next day. I agreed and bade him goodbye. When he left I did not go back to the orphanage.

Rather I went to a nearby training ground, though luckily there was no one around which I found out using my chakra sensing skill. I did leaf concentration exercise till evening sticking three leaves on forehead at the same time.

 **5 CC**

 **Leaf Concentration : Level 16 (EXP-30%)**

 *** Stick 3 leaves at a time on your forehead.**

 *** 1 CC per level. Cost - 10 CP per minute per leaf.**

 _I did not have to stop to refill my chakra._ _That means my chakra regeneration is more than 30 CP per minute._

 **1 WIS**

Then I started to walk back to the orphanage. Reaching the orphanage I sneaked inside my room. My heart was beating fast for the fear of getting caught. I was relieved not to get caught. It's only worked because the people in orphanage were civilian.

 **Sneak : Level 1 (EXP-50%)**

 **20% chance to go unnoticed up to 20 level higher than you.**

I decided to finish the book on history of kohona.After studying it till very late night I finished it.

 **2 INT**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Level 2 , EXP - (150/500)**

 **HP - 280**

 **CP - 730**

 **MP - 180**

 **STR - 11**

 **VIT - 18**

 **AGI - 12**

 **DEX - 12**

 **INT - 13**

 **WIS - 13**

 **CHA - 13**

 **CC - 17**

 **LUC - 12**

 **SP - 5**

 **PP - 0**

 **CONTROL - 34%**

 **Money - 0 Ryo**

 **Perks**

 **Gamer's mind - unaffected by genjutsu and mind control. Have a calm mind during fighting and do not need rest or sleep.**

 **Gamer's body - HP , CP and MP will be fully recovered** **after sleeping and all injuries will be fully cured. Even serious injuries like internel and external organ missing will be fully restored. Do not need food and water or sleep.**

 **Uzumaki - 5 VIT per level.**

 *** 500 CP per level.**

 *** 50% EXP to fuinjutsu.**

 **Chakra Sensor - Activation of chakra sensing skill.**

 **Warrior eyes - Special eyes with abilities like sharingan with some differences , both with chakra and mana.**

 **Skills**

 **Observe : Level 10 (EXP-0%)**

 **Shows name , level up to 30 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP.**

 **Japanese : Level MAX**

 **Can speak and read Japanese fluently.**

 **ID create : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Empty ID**

 **Create a dimension for your own use.**

 **Cost - 100 MP.**

 **ID exit : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Depart from the artificial dimension.**

 **Cost - 0 MP.**

 **Chakra sensing : Level 11 (EXP-10%)**

 **Sense chakra 50 meter around you.**

 **Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

 **Warrior eyes : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **Incredible clarity of perception.**

 **Cost - 100 CP per minute.**

 **Beginner** **Kunai Throwing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Beginner** **Shuriken Throwing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Weapon Maintenance : Level 1 (EX-0%)**

 **10 DAM more after your weapon hit the target.**

 **Pick pocketing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **50% chance of success up to 20 level higher than you.**

 **Meditation : Level 3 (EXP-0%)**

 **Regenerate 10% HP , CP and MP per minute.**

 **Sneak : Level 1 (EXP-50%)**

 **20% chance to go unnoticed up to 20 level higher than you.**

 **Leaf concentration : Level 16 (EXP-30%)**

 *** Stick three leaves at a time on your forehead.**

 *** 1 CC per level. Cost - 10 CP per minute per leaf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving the** **Orphanage**

I do not own naruto. There is some technical error in the last part of this chapter

I did push ups till five in the morning.

 **3 STR**

 **2** **VIT**

After taking a shower I went for a run around the village. I ran for four hours straight.

 **4 AGI**

 **4 DEX**

 **3** **VIT**

Thereafter I walked back to the orphanage to eat breakfast. Eating breakfast I took a shower. Then I went to meet Naruto in the park.

As I approached Naruto he greeted me loudly , "Shiro !"

Few hours later, I walked back to the orphanage after declining the offer to eat ramen. Eating lunch I took a shower. I decided to return the books to the library as I already finished them. Returning the books I started to search for a fighting style. I only found a scroll on Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style.

I stealthily put the scroll in the inventory without anyone noticing. I also took a book on handseals as they are very important . After taking the book to the librarian and exiting from the library , I sneaked to a shadowed alley to put the book in the library.

I went to a secluded and unused training ground and used ID create to create . The place I was then was same as well not same. It felt off and unnatural.

I took out the scroll of Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style.

 **Do you want to absorb the skill ?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

I selected yes. The scroll dissolved into light particles and entered my head.

 **You have gained a new skill.**

 **Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **A balanced fighting style of attack and defence.**

 **DAM -** **(5** **Plus STR Plus DEX)**

I started practice it. I didn't know how much time passed because there was no change. I exited the artificial dimension using ID exit .

 **Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style : Level 7**

 **(EXP-30%)**

 **A balanced fighting style of attack and defence.**

 **DAM - (5 Plus STR Plus DEX)**

I walked back to the orphanage in the evening. I took some leaves and sneaked in the orphanage.

 **Sneak : Level 2 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance to go unnoticed up to 20 level higher than you.**

 **ID create : Level 1 (EXP-50%)**

 **Empty ID**

 **Create a dimension for your own use.**

 **Cost - 100 MP.**

 **ID exit : Level 1 (EXP-50%)**

 **Depart from the artificial dimension.**

 **Cost - 0 MP.**

Back in my room I started to do leaf concentration exercise till late night. After that I continued to do my training by doing push ups.

 **Leaf concentration : Level 21 (EXP-60%)**

 *** Stick five leaves at a time on your forehead.**

 *** 1 CC per level. Cost - 10 CP per minute per leaf.**

 **5 CC**

 **5 STR**

 **3 VIT**

In the morning I went for a run.

Four days later,

I was eating my breakfast , after breakfast I had to meet Naruto. In past three days I only worked on chakra control and Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style.

 **Chakra concentration : Level MAX**

 *** Stick more than 10 leaves at a time on your forehead. Cost - 10 CP per minute per leaf.**

 **29 CC**

 **CC - 51**

 **CONTROL - 100%**

 **Choose a Element -**

 **Fire**

 **Water**

 **Wind**

 **Lighting**

 **Earth**

I chose wind element.

 **CONTROL - 100%**

 **Wind - 0%**

 **Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style : Level 34 (EXP-50%)**

 **A balanced fighting style of attack and defence.**

 **DAM - (20 Plus STR Plus DEX)**

 **3 VIT**

 **6 STR**

After finishing my breakfast I went to meet Naruto. Reaching the park I saw Naruto waiting for me. I called out to him , "Oii Naruto!" Naruto turned and walked towards me . With a large smile on his face he said , "Hey, Shiro. How are you ?"

"I am good."

"So, do you want go with me to a very special place ?", he said.

"I will if it's not Ichiraku.", I jokingly said.

"No, it's not that."

"Ok then."

After that he started to run and I took after him. Luckily because of my training I had no problem to keep up with him. When he stopped we reached on top of the third hokage's head.

"Isn't it beautiful ?", my friend said in obvious excitement.

I said, "Yes, it's marvellous."

"Huh!"

I only laughed seeing Naruto's confused face. We sat down and talked enjoying ourselves. I don't know why but being with Naruto makes me calm. It was a weird experience for me.

We could see the whole village from there. I have never seen anything like it before with my eyes. I sighed in delight. At dusk the setting sun made the sky along with the village absolutely breathtaking. I had no words to describe it.

After that we went back to the village. Then I walked back to the orphanage. Sneaking inside the orphanage I entered my room and sliently took out the book on headseals from the inventory. I started to read the book .

Later,

 **Handseals : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 *** Handseals are very important for both ninjutsu and genjutsu.**

 *** 10% added speed during completeing handseals.**

After that I activated chakra sensing skill. I trained till five in the morning.

 **Chakra sensing : Level 17 (EXP-20%)**

 **Sense chakra 50 meter around you. Cost-10 CP per minute.**

I then went to take a shower. I then walked out of the orphanage and went to a secluded training ground and used ID create. Entering the artificial dimension I approached a tree and tried to walk on it concentrating chakra on soles of my foot. Unfortunately it was not easy. After failing tenth time I finally managed to accompolish it.

 **Tree climbing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 *** By** **concentrating chakra on soles of your foot you can climb up a tree. But using less chakra will cause slipping from the tree and using too much chakra will destroy the tree.**

 *** 50% chance of falling from the tree.**

 *** 1 CC per level. Cost - 20 CP per minute.**

I continued to practice tree climbing for who knows how long.

 **Tree climbing : Level 7 (EXP-60%)**

 *** By concentrating** **chakra on soles of your foot you can climb up a tree. But using less chakra will cause slipping from the tree and using too much chakra will destroy the tree.**

 *** 50 % chance of falling from the tree.**

 ***1 CC per level. Cost - 20 CP per minute.**

 **6 CC**

I stopped after that. _Hmm.. in this dimension there is no people but all the atrificial things are still same. Lets see if the theory words then I can practice kunai and shuriken throwing._

 **2 WIS**

I went to the weapons shop. I took two dozen kunai , shuriken and senbon to practice. After long hours of practice the results were this ~

 **Benginner** **Kunai** **T** **hrowing : Level 11 (EXP-40%)**

 **40% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Beginner Shuriken Throwing : Level 10 (EXP-80%)**

 **40% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Beginner Senbon Throwing : Level 10 (EXP-60%)**

 **40% chance of hitting the target.**

 **10** **DEX**

I decided to leave after taking some kunai ,shuriken and senbon . After coming to the real world , I opened the inventory to find the weapons I took from the empty ID were still there. But drawing out a kunai caused it to break into dust particles.

 _Hmmm... that means weapons from the ID world can only be used in ID worlds._

 **2 WIS**

I need to test a theory. So I again activated ID create and created a empty ID. I wanted to test that if you move in ID world then in real world will you also move ? It looked like you will move in real world as I exited nearby the orphanage by ID exit.

I sneaked inside my room.

 _Oh shit! I forgot to meet Naruto. Shit! Shit! Sigh... oh well nothing can be done about it now._

Suddenly a voice called out. It turned out to be a caretaker. As I answered her she loudly asked, "Where were you?"

Before I could answer she once again angrily asked, "And why were you friends with that monster ?"

"What ??" before realisation hit me like a brick wall.

"You better not associate with him again or you will be thrown out."

Hearing her my body started shaking in anger. But I replied in a calm voice, "Ok."

She blinked but before she could say anything I once again said in not so calm voice, "Ok!! Throw me out but one day you will understand your mistake."

With that said I broke out into a run towards the main street.

 _Shit! shit! shit! I can't just stay in empty ID forever. Now where will I live ?_

 **Search for Home (Quest)**

 **Objective - Find a place for living.**

 **Reward - A weapon.**

I sighed seeing the quest. Where will I find a home ? It's not like I would just find it being sold off in front of me and besides I didn't have even a single ryo. As I was thinking about these things I reached the park where Naruto and I first meet. Entering the park I noticed a child about my age with suspicious blonde hair.

I realised it was Naruto and he was crying , sitting alone in the swing. I slowly and quietly approached him. Standing in front of him I tapped his shoulder. When Naruto pulled his head up at me and looked at me with his tear stained face I said soothingly while rubbing his head , "Hey, hey it's okay Naruto.Tell me what happened."

He sat silent for a moment and then said , "You didn't come today. So I went to meet you. I asked a woman there about you. But.."

"But ?"

"But she said me to get out and never come there again. She also said that you didn't want to be my friend."

After that he once again turned silent.

"Don't worry about it."

But he only grew tensed hearing that.

So I once again said , " Don't worry , I already left the orphanage."

"What !", he exclaimed in shock , "But why ?"

"I only had two choices, either leave you or the orphanage."

We both turned silent after that. I started to clean Naruto's face from tears. After a while Naruto said , "That means that You are still my friend , right ?"

"Of course." , I said smiling.

"Hey, if you want you can stay at my house." , he told nervously.

"Sure, thanks Naruto." , I said cheerfully.

 **Search for Home (Quest) {Completed}**

 **Objective - Find a place for living.**

 **Reward - A Weapon.**

 **Choose a weapon :**

 **Great Sword**

 **Bastard Sword**

 **Long Sword**

 **A pair of daggers**

 **Katana**

 **Tanto**

 **Two** **set of Kunai**

 **Two** **set of Shuriken**

 **Two** **set of Senbon**

 **Kusarigama**

 **Nanchaku**

 **Spear**

 **Staff**

I always wanted to use katana and also Uzumaki-s were great at kenjutsu. So I chose Katana.

 **You gained a normal katana in your inventory.**

"Oi ! oi ! Shiro !" , called out Naruto.

"Ah sorry Naruto."

"Hump!", he said , "Come on , let's go. It's already very late and I am vey hungry."

We went to Ichiraku Ramen thereafter. Despite my protests I enjoyed the ramen.

Eating ramen we walked back to Naruto's home. It's an old apartment with a bedroom, a bathroom , a living room with a kitchen and it's in the shinobi district.

As I entered into the apartment I openly stared at the condition of the living room.

"What ?" , Natuto said in a questioning tone.

"Why don't you go take a bath while I clean your apartment."

"Huh ! But w.." , I didn't let him finish.

"Just go ahead."

"Ok ok." , he grumbled.

I only had a small smile on my face. As he entered the bathroom I searched for a bucket and a cloth for use. First I started to clean the bedroom then living room and kitchen. Naruto came out of the bathroom when I finished cleaning.

Later ,

After merrily chatting for some time Naruto went to sleep after being convinced that it's ok for me to sleep on the couch. Then I started to use observe and did push ups after that. I repeated it till five in morning.

 **5 STR**

 **3 VIT**

 **Observe : Level** **15 (EXP-40%**

 **Shows name , level up to 30 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP**

I then activated chakra sensing skill. I only stopped when I sensed Naruto waking up.

"Good morning , Naruto.", I greeted.

After yawning he greeted me back , "Good morning , Shiro."

As he was freshening up I decided to take a shower. After I got out of the bathroom I saw him taking out cup noddles for breakfast. Eating breakfast we decided to go outside to play. Later we went to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

After that Naruto said that he would have go to do prank.He gave bright smile when I told him that I would help him.

 **Help the Prankster (Quest)**

 **Objectives -**

 **#1 Help Naruto to prank people.**

 **#2 Don't get noticed during the prank.**

 **Rewards -**

 **#1 200 EXP**

 **#2 200 Ryo**

I grinned seeing the quest.

Later,

We pranked the shopkeepers who refused to sell Naruto anything painting their shops neon green and bright orange. I completed the quest using the sneak skill.

 **Help** ** the Prankster (Quest) {Completed}**

 **Objectives -**

 **#1 Help Naruto to prank people.**

 **#2 Don't get noticed during the prank.**

 **Reward -**

 **#1 200 EXP**

 **#2 200 Ryo**

 **2** **00 EXP**

 **2** **00 Ryo**

 **You have 200 Ryo in your inventory.**

 **Level up**

 **Sneak : Level 6 (EXP-40%)**

 **20% chance to go unnoticed up to 20 level higher than you.**

After that we went to home. There was a unexpected surprise waiting for me. Yes there sat Hiruzen Sarutobi , the third hokage as well as the God of shinobi in the living room of Naruto's apartment. Though he was smiling I could sense his powerful presence even without chakra sensing quite easily.

Naruto called out , "Jiji !"

"Naruto , I heard about your new friend and what happened to him." , the third hokage said.

He turned towards me and said , " Hello Shiro, it's nice to meet you."

I was startled hearing him talk to me. I used obsereved him.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi , The Third Hokage**

 **Level** \- ???

Realising I did not answer him I quickly told , "It's nice to meet you too , hokage sama ."

He chuckled and said , "You do not have to call me hokage. You can call me Jiji like Naruto."

I squinted and blinked for a bit. After that he said seriously , "I heard about you leaving the orphanage. As you are already staying in Naruto's apartment , I have decided to give you a stipend for each month."

"Here."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." , he said chuckling.

" Naruto , here is your stipend for this month."

"Thanks Jiji."

"Well, I guess it's time for my leave. Goodbye Naruto , Shiro."

After that we went to Ichiraku Ramen to eat ramen. Thankfully I had money that time. I gave 50 Ryo from stipend to pay for the ramen. I also returned Naruto 100 Ryo.

Returning home we took a bath and then Naruto went to sleep. Thereafter I activated ID create and created a empty ID.

I started by practicing tree climbing and then taijutsu practice. I took out the scroll of bodyflicker jutsu from the inventory.

 **Do you want to absorb the skill ?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

As soon as I selected yes, the entire scroll broke into light particles and entered my head.

 **Body Flicker Jutsu (D rank) : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **It is a high speed movement technique. It is possible to move short to long distance at almost untraceable speed by using this technique. Cost - 100 CP per use.**

I continued to practice the jutsu. Hours later I finally stopped.

 **Tree climbing : Level 13 (EXP-50%)**

 *** By concentrating chakra on soles of your feet you can climb up a tree. But using less chakra will cause slipping from the tree and using too much chakra will destroy the tree.**

 *** 50% chance of falling from the tree.**

 *** 1 CC per level.Cost - 20 CP per minute.**

 **6 CC**

 **Beginner Leaf Taijutsu Style : Level 40 (EXP-10%)**

 **A balanced fighting style of attack and defence.**

 **DAM - (25 Plus STR Plus DEX)**

 **Body Flicker Jutsu (D rank) : Level 6 (EXP-50%)**

 **It is a high speed movement technique. It is possible to move short to long distance at almost untraceable speed by using this technique. Cost - 100 CP.**

I returned to the real world thereafter. It was eight a.m. Naruto was still sleeping then. So I went for grocery shopping. I brought eggs, breads, vegetables and other things. It cost me total 200 Ryo.

Reaching I started to make pancakes and fried egg. When I finished Naruto woke up. So I told him to hurry up and eat before the food got cold. After eating and praising me for the food Naruto went to his bedroom to change his clothes. I told him that I was to the library and walked there.

I returned the book on handseals and took a book on kenjustsu.

After going home I read the book for straight twelve hours. I also Naruto's to go to Ichiraku Ramen.I gained a new skill.

 **Beginner Leaf kenjutsu Style : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **A kenjutsu** **style created with basic attack and defence techniques** **with the advantage of mid range.**

 **DAM -** **(5 Plus STR Plus DEX)**

Unfortunately, practicing it alone would be troublesome.Then I went to see Naruto.

"How can you read a book for so long?" , he questoined me with obvious confusion on his face.

"It's because I want to read that book."

"Argh ! I don't understand." , he exclaimed in frustration.

"What about we go to the Ichiraku."

Hearing that he forgot about earlier conversation and happily agreed.

Three months later ~

I didn't get any quests last three months. I leveled up most of my skills. Reaching max level some skills also transformed.

 **Shirogami Uzumaki**

 **Level 3 , EXP - (50/700)**

 **HP -** **750**

 **CP** **\- 1,350**

 **MP** **\- 450**

 **STR** **\- 45**

 **VIT - 60**

 **AGI - 45**

 **DEX -** **62**

 **INT - 30**

 **WIS - 30**

 **CHA - 20**

 **CC -** **100**

 **LUC - 15**

 **SP - 10**

 **PP - 0**

 **CONTROL - 100%**

 **Wind - 0%**

 **Money - 5,000** **Ryo**

 **You have gained a new perk due to CC reaching 100.** **Perks**

 **Gamer's** **mind - unaffected by genjutsu and mind control. Have a calm mind during fighting and do not need rest or sleep.**

 **Gamer's body - HP , CP and MP will fully recovered after and all injuries will be fully cured. Even serious injuries like** **internal and external organ missing will be fully restored. Do not need food and water or sleep.**

 **Uzumaki - 5 VIT per level.**

 *** 500 CP per level.**

 *** 50% EXP to fuinjutsu.**

 **Chakra Sensor - Activation of chakra sensing skill.**

 **Warrior eyes - Special eyes with abilities like sharingan with some differences , both with chakra and mana.**

 **Excellent Chakra Control - 50% less chakra is needed to execute a technique using chakra.**

 **Skills**

 **Observe** **: Level** **32 (EXP-60%)**

 **Shows name** **, level up to 50 level higher than you. Cost - 5 MP.**

 **Japanese : Level MAX**

 **Can speak and read japanese fluently.**

 **ID create : Level 31 (EXP-20%)**

 **Empty ID**

 **Zombie ID**

 **Wolf ID**

 **Ghoul ID**

 **Create a dimension for your own use.**

 **Cost - 100 MP**

 **ID exit : Level 31 (EXP- 20%)**

 **Depart from the artificial dimension. Cost - 0 MP.**

 **Chakra Sensing : Level** **35 (EXP-80%)**

 **Sense chakra 200 meter around you.**

 **Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

 **Warrior eyes : Level 24 (EXP-70%)**

 *** Incredible clarity of perception.**

 *** Copy any jutsu .**

 *** Can** **see chakra. Cost - 100 CP per minute.**

 **Intermediate Kunai Throwing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Intermediate Shuriken Throwing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Intermediate Senbon Throwing : Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **20% chance of hitting the target.**

 **Weapon Maintenance : Level 11 (EXP-0%)**

 **20 DAM more after your weapon hit the target.**

 **Meditation : Level 31 (EXP-40%)**

 **Regenerate 40% HP , CP and MP per minute.**

 **Pickpocketing : Level 1 (EXP- 0%)**

 **50% chance of success up to 20 level higher than you.**

 **Sneak : Level 11 (EXP-30%)**

 **30 % chance to go unnoticed up to 20 level higher than you.**

 **Leaf concentration : Level MAX**

 *** Stick more than ten leaves at a time on your forehead. Cost - 10 CP per minute.**

 **Tree climbing : Level MAX**

 *** By concentrating on soles of your feet you can climb a tree. But using less chakra will cause slipping from the tree and using too much chakra will destroy the tre** **ee.**

 *** 0% chance of falling from tree. Cost - 20 CP level.**

 **Handseals : Level** **17 (EXP-60%)**

 *** Handseals are very importany for both ninjustsu and genjutsu.**

 *** 20% speed added during completing handseals.**

 **Body Flicker Jutsu (D rank)** : **Le** **vel MAX**

It is a high speed movement technique. It is possible to move short to long distance at almost untraceable speed by using this technique. Cost - 50 CP.

 **Intermediate Leaf Taijutsu Style:Level 1 (EXP-0%)**

 **A bala** **nced fighting style of attack and defence.**

 **DAM - (30 Plus STR Plus DEX)**

Beginner Leaf kenjutsu Style : Level 45 (EXP-0%)

A kenjutsu style created with basic attack and defence techniques with the advantage of mid range.

DAM - (25 Plus STR Plus DEX)


End file.
